Do Wright by Me Phoenix
by Vitrealle Aurora
Summary: A Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth fanfiction. The chapters are short and to the point, and alternate perspectives every other chapter. It should be easy to tell whos speaking at which time. This is my first time writing a fanfiction about these characters, so be kind and honest in your critiquing.


Do Wright By Me Phoenix

An EdgeyXFeeny Fanfiction

Prologue

The very first day I saw you, I couldn't look away. I thought it was a sense of rivalry and contempt, but it was something very very different. It was dread. As I saw you there, my soul reacted and reached out, but I jerked it away before you noticed. Will you ever notice? Perhaps its best you don't. Indeed, it makes things much easier for me. But these feelings will not quell themselves, they've spent too much time building. So what am I to do with them? I suppose its best to channel them into my work, and distract myself. But my work just leads me straight back to you, so what am I to do now? You haunt me, Phoenix Wright.

Chapter One:

Turnabout Heartbeat

"So this Prosecutor is some really big hotshot huh?" Maya was being her usual clueless self that day.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I replied. To be honest, I was sweating a little bit, and I hadn't slept well. I'll admit, I was nervous. This was my first case, and this guy was supposed to be the best prosecutor in the country! And I knew this guy, which made me even more ready. Yeah. Ready to shit my pants. I even almost missed breakfast, but Maya demanded we get food early. Sigh... Today was gonna be a long day... I just knew it. But at the time, I didn't know just how long it would actually be. Or how long the night that followed would be.

"Is everyone ready to begin the trial?" The judge asked in his usual clueless manner.

"The Defense is ready." I said hastily. And that's when it happened. That's when I saw the prosecutor. Miles Edgeworth... I almost didn't recognize him, when he spoke. His voice seemed so much more mature, as he stood there in the prosecutors seat. He seemed so... Unreachable, and the feeling that I was going to shit my pants went away, replaced by a hard lump in my throat.. "The Prosecution has been ready for some time now" He said, confidently and with an air of intellect in his voice. And right then I felt something click, and all of a sudden it felt as if my heart was the one being put on trial. I couldn't understand what was making me feel this way! *Sigh* It really was going to be a long day.

After the trial, I hung around in the lobby for a few minutes. I was waiting for Maya, who'd gone to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes momentarily.

"Ahem."

I opened my eyes and suddenly it was Edgeworth, standing right in front of me. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"Not bad. Th-the trial I mean." Edgeworth let go of my hand and sped off towards the door. I watched him go as Maya came out of the restroom. What was that all about? Questions and Mysteries were pounding in my head as Maya waved her hand in front of me. "Hey. Earth to Nick..." I snapped out of it and shook my head, trying to clear it. My heart started pounding again. What was happening to me? I'd never had these feelings before... Why now?

That night I had trouble sleeping... I couldn't get Edgeworth out of my head... why? I didn't feel threatened, I won the case after all. It wasn't dislike or precaution either, I mean, I'd known him for ages. I couldn't figure out what it was... I let my mind wander for a while, and then I dreamed...

Chapter Two

Turnabout Lullabye

Part One

"Stupid Wright, he won the case again... I won't be defeated next time... I don't care if his clients are innocent or not, as long as they get the guilty verdict." I muttered to myself, after losing another trial. I decided to calm my self by playing the court house piano. Unfortunately, Wright had stayed behind after the trial... I sat down at the piano and played a somber tune. I muttered discontently to myself. Ever since we were kids, I always felt there was something different... Its only a lot stronger now. Seeing him in court always made my heartbeat skyrocket, but I couldn't figure out why. I did respect him, naturally. He was my childhood friend, and my rival.

"Hey Edgeworth, I didn't know you could play piano." He said it as if It was merely a dismissable fact, and left it scattering to the winds.

"You mean, you never cared to find out, Wright." There was a tone of bitterness in my voice as I spoke. But then Wright did something I'd rather he hadn't done. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the piano, smiling like a complete idiot.

"Hey, Play it again!"

I sighed and obliged, not wanting to cause further trauma to my already rocketing heart beat. He leaned forward and closed his eyes to listen. I glanced over in his direction and stopped playing. Instintcively, I moved my face closer to his but jerked away right before he opened his eyes. He asked me why my face was red. In all honesty, it was turning redder by the second as I gathered my things and bolted out of the room as quick as my legs would let me. My heart was going to explode if I prolonged that torture for a mere second more.

That night I was at my house, playing the piano, and trying to clear my head. To no avail were my fruitless efforts, for he plagued my thoughts. I grinned a sad, soft grin. "How very very cruel you are, Phoenix Wright. And how every very cruel you've yet to be."

Chapter Two

Turnabout Lullabye

Part Two

I saw Edgeworth again today. He was being his usual self, pissy with a touch of honest sarchasm. Seriously, I don't know why he's acting this way. We used to be such close friends... After the trial,(another succesful win for me, I might add), he was sulkily playing piano in the courthouse. I didn't even know he played, and I was frankly, kinda worried about the guy, so I sat down next to the piano and listened. After a few minutes of me listening, he stopped playing and stood up, running out of the room. I get that hes probably upset over losing(again!), but I don't get why his face was red. Our next case should be an interesting one... I don't know but I have a weird feeling too. How to describe it? It feels sort of like rejection... But... why? As I thought about it more my face began to feel pretty warm. What was going on? I shook it from my head and decided it was time to go to sleep.

Chapter Three

Turnabout Nightmares

"GYAAAAH!" I awoke that night in a cold sweat. A deeply buried nightmare that I thought was gone forever revisited my mind and captivated my soul for a terrifying night of horror. My eyes flew open and I saw the dark confines of my bedroom. I sat up and wiped the sweat off of my head, sighing. I figured I might as well get out of bed, there wasn't any point in trying to go back to sleep. I made myself some tea, hoping it might calm me down, and went outside into the frigid February air, trying to cool my head. As I sipped my tea I looked up at the full moon.

" I wonder what Wright's doing right now... Probably sleeping..." I muttered softly into the night. After thinking for a while, I decided I might as well get dressed and take a walk. I stepped inside and got dressed . I figured noone would see me, so it wasn't nescessary to put on a suit or anything. I pulled out some jeans I hadn't worn in a while, and a plain white T-shirt. My mind was muddled from the dream, so I didn't think to take a coat. I stepped out again and began my walk, briskly striding down my street. Street lights graced the street with an eerie palor of yellowish light on the pure white snow. I looked in front of me and saw my breath forming little crystalized clouds in the cold air. I started to curse myself for not bringing a coat, but stopped. I remembered something that happened when I was a kid... I was about thirteen, I guess. Me, Wright and Larry were walking home in the snow. Larry raced ahead to flirt with some girl whos name I've long forgotten, if I ever knew it. Phoenix was blowing in the air making clouds with his breath. He was laughing at it, in his usual happy-go-lucky way. "Look, Miles!" He said laughing. "I made a magic cloud!" As if I'd fall for that. Thinking on it now, I wonder if Wright remembers that. Probably not, he's been through a lot since then. But then again, so have I. A faint wind blew as I stood there in the middle of the street, soaking up the silence. I closed my eyes and breathed in the darkness. I opened my eyes again and was just drifting off to think about something else when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It startled me, and I admit that I fumbled with it trying to open it. I looked at the caller I.D. "Wr-Wright?" I answered it almost immediately after seeing his name on my phones luminated screen. What was he calling me about at this time of night?

"H-hello?" I said, my heart feeling as if it were confined inside a box much too small for it.

"Edgeworth? You okay?" Wrights voice split through the silent night like a crack of lighting. I guess he heard the slight tone of panic in my voice. I regained my composure.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you calling me this late?" I tried to keep it down, I didn't want to wake anyone as I was outside.

"I... I woke up and had a feeling that something had happened. I was just making sure. Sorry." Wright was just about to hang up, I could hear his hand touch on the button lightly.

"W-Wait!" I suppose now I should have thought rationally and stopped myself, but at that very moment all logic and reason left my mind and I only knew one thing for sure; I didn't want him to hang up just yet.

"Wright?" I said his name just for the sake of breaking the silence that was slowly beginning to strangle me.

"Yeah?" He responded as If he was being strangled as well.

"C-could you get up and meet me at West Park? Its not very far from your house right? I need to talk to you, face to face..." I kept talking until I said something of relevance. He agreed and hung up. I raced down to the park which was about two blocks from where I was, and one from where Wright lived. It was a bit of a trek, but I was in need of a brisk jog, and it might clear my head if I had some distance to run. I arrived there thankfully before Wright did, and stood under a street lamp. A few minutes later Wright came running up wearing a sweater and a ridiculously pink scarf. I guess I accidentally gave it a funny look, because Wright blushed slightly.

"I-It was a gift from Pearls." He stammered.

I'll admit it was rather cute the way he was embarrassed over such a small thing. I chuckled slightly, and Wright looked a bit surprised. He grinned just then.

"Well, Edgeworth. I haven't heard you genuinely laugh in years. I wonder whats so funny?" He looked straight at me.

"Nothing, particularly" I replied, immediately regretting my laughter.

"So what do you need to talk about?" He said, cutting the idle distraction in two with the sharp saber of his words. He blew into the air, making clouds again.

I don't particularly know all the details of what happened next. I looked at Wright and in an instant I lost all reason and rational thought. I suddenly found myself kissing him, and I tried to jerk away but my heart wouldn't have it, my heart held my brain captive as it got ready to explode into fireworks. Finally after what seemed like forever, I jerked away. I muttered a hasty apology, unable to look at the expression of shock on Wrights face. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, flying off into the dark. Wright called after me. "Miles!" But I just kept running. Running from everything, running from the darkness. But instead of getting away, I ran straight into its arms.

When I arrived home, I shut the door and locked it. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and threw myself on it. I covered my face with a pillow, reliving those few seconds over and over and over. Was that real? Had I really done that? The thought plagued me as I lay there on my sheets, trying to think of something, anything else. After an hour or so of tortured attempts at trying to push him from my mind, the gift of sleep befell me and I slipped into a sweet darkness of painless existence.

Chapter Four

Turnabout Worries

I sat in the defense lobby and collected my thoughts. I was still pretty shaken up over last night, I hardly got any sleep after that. But I focused on my client and knew that I had to win this for their sake. I was just worried about facing Edgeworth... As my mind drifted away to the events of last night my face turned red and Maya waved her hand in front of me. I snapped back to reality. When I got in the courtroom I was surprised to find that Edgeworth wasn't present. With Godot out of the way, he eventually returned to prosecuting. I guess he probably caught a cold from not having a coat last night out in the cold. I'll drop by after the trial.

Chapter Five

Turnabout Visitor

It was about 1:30 and I was lying in bed with a bad headache and a mask over my face when my doorbell rang. I got up and answered it, I must have been glaring because the first thing my visitor did was apologize. I let Wright inside and closed the door. We kind of looked in opposite directions for a minute or so and the silence started choking me again.

"H-How was the trial?" I forced the words out.

"Oh, I won. My client really was innocent, so I'm glad I was able to prove it." Wright smiled.

The silence continued and it shoved a hard lump down into my throat, and I couldn't speak anymore. The question lingered in the air, unspoken, but as Wright looked at me, I felt his eyes searching my face for the answer. He reached and pulled something out of a bag. It was a bottle of Cold Killer X. I sighed.

"Thank you." I took it and went into the kitchen. He followed me further into the house, stopping to look around.

"Its been quite some time since I was last here. It hasn't changed much." He let his hand fall upon the corner of the sofa, and traced its seams with his fingers. "Edgeworth." He looked at me. "No, Miles."

He looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to escape him but I couldn't look away.

"Last night... What was that? Please, I need to know." He blushed slightly but didn't break his stare.

"Why do you ask?" I refuted his question with an equally temperate one.

"The same reason anyone ever asks a question. To reassure themselves of an answer they already knew all along." He stared into my eyes, and my face went red.

"I-I don't know." I choked on my words, suffocating on the words I couldn't say. He stepped forward, closer to me. My heart was skipping every other beat by now, and I tried to tear my gaze away from him as he brushed his hand against my cheek. As he leaned in and kissed me, my heart stopped for a minute. Impulsively I put my arms around him, kissing him back. After a few minutes we broke apart. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Ph-Phoenix-" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"Miles." He smiled in his usual manner. "I wanted to say something to you."

I stammered out, "I-I wanted to say something to you for a while... but I was such a weak coward..."

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't care if you're a 'weak coward'. I love you, Miles."

I-I... Then I... I felt tears coming to my eyes, as a lifetime of unrequited sadness crashed over my head and Phoenix wiped them away, kissing me again. Ashamedly my tears would not stop, all the pain and loneliness came washing over me like a wave of unbearable darkness. He kissed me again and again and it was all I could do to hold him in my grasp, returning his passion. After what seemed like ages we broke apart. I managed to stop my tears and blushed vividly.

"I-I love you Phoenix Wright..." I stammered out. He hugged me tightly.

"I know, Miles. I've always known, somehow." He smiled. My headache had gone, and with it, my fears, my dark deep secrets, my wounds and my scars. The darkness burned and faded in that glorious striking moment, wiped out by the incredible brightness of that one simple smile. It was in that moment that I knew. I knew that anything was possible, so long as you believed in it. I also learned another thing. Something I should have learned a long long time ago. Wright was the person who knew me better than anyone else. He knew my patterns, my likes and dislikes, my memories, and my fears. He knew my weaknesses, and most important, he knew my heart. And that was something even I hadn't figured out. Wright knew my soul, and there was still much I didn't know about his. But I realized that was just fine, after all, I'd have plenty of time to figure it out. As long as wright was by my side, everything would be just fine. He whispered something in my ear, that made me blush darker than ever. As for what he said, I'll never tell. And as for what happened next? Well. I'll just leave you to pass judgement on that. That is, as long as there aren't any _'Objections'_.

-The End-


End file.
